Izzy
Who is Izanami? Izanami Mikoto or 'Izzy' for short is a mysterious and confident person who shares some kind of past with Chipz. Izzy is usually kind towards the vampire known as Chipz but dismissive to everyone else including his friends. When together in a room she prefers to observe at a distance in solitude. Though, recently, she has preferred to stand very close to Chipz when the opportunity is available. She is an alternate character of Mimika in an ongoing roleplay story arc. Biography and History She was first introduced to the audience in Club Rogue on June 30th, 2018. Background Chipz knows that Izanami is an old friend but can't recall specific details about her. There appears to be holes in parts of his memory about her but it's apparent that they once shared a strong friendship and experienced some kind of challenging past together. It was later discovered that she was cursed when young in age and suffered from said curse for 10 years. She developed her powers which ultimately allowed her to consume souls to extend her lifespan among other abilities after the curse was somehow removed. On September 1st, it would be revealed that the soul dwelling in Izanami was originally a sword kami, otherwise known as a god or deity that resides in a sword. The Sword Kami and Arcadum were able to speak in the same tongue, but they decided to converse in English for everyone else to understand. The Kami also revealed that Izanami and Chipz knew each other when she was around age 18 or older and loved each other as much as they do today. The Chipz saga On July 3rd, Izzy asked Chipz to turn her into a vampire but he declined, not wishing the 'curse' on anyone. She cryptically answered that giving her the curse would prevent her from 'consuming' others in order to stay alive. In which regard or what this means, was not clarified at the time. It was later revealed that she has a special ability to absorb other peoples souls which increases her lifespan. The reason she asked the vampire to 'turn' her was because she requires more and more souls the older she gets to prolong her lifespan. Stronger souls are also required in addition to quantity over time. She shared frustration with Chipz about slowly running out of bad guys to steal souls from and what that eventually entails. She goes as far to say she doesn't want to be a monster in his eyes, but that she won't just let herself die, either. She would eventually invite Chipz to stay in her apartment in order to hide from attention from a while. He ended up sleeping for a whole day straight, waking up to find her laying on top of him. intervening...|257x257px]] Izanami would also be in a discussion between he and his fellow vampire VII about how she is apparently causing a rift between Chipz and his other friends. After she and Chipz had a long talk mixed with feelings of longing and hints of romance on July 15th, Chipz eventually would give in to his lack of feeding and try to bite her when VII was absent. While he was about to feed, VII managed to intervene, leading to a confusing tussle between the three; Chipz would be knocked out by his fellow vampire. VII and Izanami themselves continued to fight until she was able to calm down, her lust for combat somewhat sated. They both took Chipz to her apartment and waited until he awakened the next day, all of them much more calm than the previous evening. WIKI: Feel free to contribute and add more information to the wiki! Powers and Abilities * Remnant of Souls: This ability appears as a storm of red lights and dark clouds that circle around Izanami. Souls that she has consumed for power are present within the Remnant. This ability gives her passive stat increases such as strength and durability, among other potential abilities. Trivia *She shares the name of Izanami no Mikoto who is a goddess in Japanese mythology of creation and death. *Mimika has confirmed that Izanami is not Amika/Mimika and originally intended for Izanami to just be a side character *Izanami's true name is not Izanami Mikoto. Her true name was revealed to be 'Anko' according to Amika on 8/11/2018 during a conversation with Chipz. *When Izanami consumes a person's soul and adds it to her Remnant of Souls, it is considered 'complete death' as they cannot be brought back from it. Gallery Izzy asks Chipz for a favor.jpg|Izzy asks Chipz for a favor... Izzy chilling.jpg|'Chilling' Izzys apartment.jpg|Izzy's apartment Waking up next to Izzy.jpg|Chipz waking up next to Izzy on July 7th Izzy talking to Chipz.jpg|Talking to Chipz at the beach house. Izzy shows her magical powers for SciFri.jpg|Izzy reveals that she has magical powers to SciFri Chipz eyeing Izzys neck.jpg|Chipz eyeing Izzy's neck... SciFri and Izzy.jpg|Izzy and SciFri Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Humans Category:Mimika's Characters